


Detention Again

by pikayooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikayooh/pseuds/pikayooh
Summary: Yubin and Siyeon are the school troublemakers.





	1. Chapter 1

Yubin's POV

Detention again. I’d stop getting in trouble, but it’s the only way I get to see that girl.  
“I see it’s just you two again,” The librarian is in no way surprised. “so, I’m gonna lock up early stay here until 6 or detention again tomorrow.”  
The girl is just staring at me, almost like the librarian doesn’t exist. Almost like she’s signaling something. I think the librarian caught on before I did. She dropped a textbook in front of the other girl attempting to break her stare.  
The girl didn’t even blink.  
“There’s cameras, don’t try anything.”  
It was silent until the librarian had slammed the door shut.  
The girl was just laughing. “Am I right to say she doesn’t like us?”  
“Who’s us? I don’t know you” She may be the cutest girl I've ever seen but sadly that's not a name  
“Ohhh the mysterious Lee Yubin doesn’t know my name oh the pain” she’s grabbing her chest as if I’ve actually hurt her. She must be the dorkiest and cutest comedian in the world for me to laugh at that. “My name’s Siyeon, and I think,” she gets up from her chair and moves closer to me “we should leave.”

Boy, if you thought we stayed in the library after that,


	2. Chapter 2

Siyeon's POV

I hate to be a “I’m not like other girls” bitch but I’m dead, and whatever this “life” is it’s getting increasingly difficult. 

For one, Introductions aren’t always easy for me. I’ve always found it easier to skip them anyways. I mean it’s not like I can go up to a barista after their shift and be like “Hey, I’m Siyeon, I usually eat people, do you come here often?” To be fair what could anybody say to that, “I work here, but hey I eat people too”?  
Somehow “life” gets worse when you’re walking with a cute girl. When she smells like cinnamon and cigarettes. When she’s ranting about some lyrics in a song you heard when a car drove by. It’d be so easy to just, take a bite. But there’s a thought that maybe you don’t want to screw up something that could be nice.

“Hey Siyeon have you ever been on a Ferris wheel?” Of course, she’s looking at the big glowing ride you can see from halfway across town  
“No, usually they make you ride with someone and I’ve- “  
“Perfect,” she smiles at me for a moment and runs back to the parking lot of the school.  
“Where are you going??” I’m calling out to her but I can just hear her laugh.  
Oh, she’s got to be kidding.  
“Are you stealing a motorcycle just so we can go to the fair?” Please let this be a joke.  
“It’s only theft when it’s not yours.” She says handing me a helmet


	3. Chapter 3

Yubin's POV

She’s holding me really tight. It’s honestly adorable. Every time I speed up her grip gets a little tighter.  
“Hey scaredy-cat, you doing okay back there?” I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy this.  
She mumbles out a small yeah. Honestly, if I hadn’t promised to take her to the fair, I would’ve pulled over right there and probably carried her home.  
“We’re almost there, okay?”  
I can feel her nod as she presses the side of her head to my back. I want to say something, but maybe silence would help. As I shut my mouth, I see the lights directing vehicles to the fair. I speed up partially because Siyeon’s grip loosened and partially because I want to check on her immediately. She starts to hold tighter again as I pull into park.  
The bike is stopped but she’s still holding on.

“Umm Siyeon,” I say softly hoping she’s still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Siyeon's POV

I don’t want to let go.   
I thought she smelled like cinnamon and cigarettes, but really, she smells more like the fire you roast marshmallows over. I’m starving. No. I’m not going to eat my date. Wait is this a date?  
“Yubin is this a date?”   
“We’ve been sitting in silence on my bike in front of the fair for 5 minutes now.” She’s avoiding the question. She may be right but I still need to know.   
I meant to ask her again when we got off the bike, but she had started dragging me towards the Ferris wheel immediately. Her eyes looked like stars when we got close enough to the giant ride. They always do, but there was something special about the way they looked right now. Like the lights on that ride, couldn’t compare.  
Surely this was an angel.  
“Would the mysterious Lee Yubin like to accompany me on this Ferris wheel as a date?”   
She laughs. I don’t think she’s used to me calling her mysterious. “Only if you promise not to pass out when we’re up there”  
“I promise”

-

I don’t know what happened. I was so hungry. I’m so stupid.  
I bit my date.  
We were just sitting there. She leaned into kiss me and I bit her.   
Jesus Christ.  
I promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Yubin's POV

Detention again. I think it’s time to have a talk with the elusive Lee Siyeon.  
“Either you can leave one hell of hickie or there’s something you should tell me” I say scaring her out of her thoughts.  
“Well firstly I’d like to apologize, for umm,” She’s so lucky she’s cute. She’s trying to figure out how to avoid saying she bit me almost like it’s a cuss word.“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, and even if you did it’s a long story.” There she goes again tripping over her words  
“I think you’ve forgotten we have detention again tomorrow and every day until we graduate.” I say with a smile.  
“Technically we’re in detention for eternity” she’s so stupid doing those finger guns oh my- wait  
“Eternity?”


End file.
